Angus
|AdminHQ= Forfar |ISO= GB-ANS |ONS= 00QC |CouncilDetails= Angus Council http://www.angus.gov.uk/ |Control= |MPs= Stewart Hosie, SNP James McGovern, Labour Michael Weir, SNP |MSPs= Nigel Don, SNP Graeme Dey, SNP }} Angus ( ) is one of the 32 local government council areas of Scotland, a registration county and a lieutenancy area. The council area borders Aberdeenshire, Perth and Kinross and Dundee City. Main industries include agriculture and fishing. History Angus was historically a county (known officially as Forfarshire from the 18th century until 1928, when it reverted to its ancient name) until 1975 when it became a district of the Tayside Region. In 1996, two-tier local government was abolished and Angus was established as one of the replacement single-tier Council Areas. The former county had borders with Kincardineshire to the north-east, Aberdeenshire to the north and Perthshire to the west. Southwards, it faced Fife across the Firth of Tay. The boundaries of the present council area are exactly the same as those of the old county minus the City of Dundee. Parliamentary representation Areas similar to that of the council area are covered by the Angus Westminster constituency for the UK Parliament and the area is also represented at the Scottish Parliament by both the Angus and North Tayside Holyrood constituencies. Geography Angus can be split into three geographic areas. To the north and west, the topography is mountainous; this is the area of the five Angus Glens, is sparsely populated and the main industry is hill-farming. To the south and east the topography consists of rolling hills bordering the sea. This area is well populated, with the larger towns and the city of Dundee on the coast. In between lies Strathmore, a derivation of the Gaelic for the Great Valley, which is a fertile agricultural area noted for the growing of potatoes, soft fruit and the raising of Angus cattle. Towns and villages Towns *Arbroath, the largest town *Brechin *Carnoustie *Forfar, the county town and administrative centre *Kirriemuir *Monifieth *Montrose Villages *Aberlemno *Arbirlot *Auchmithie *Auchterhouse *Birkhill *Bridge of Craigisla *Carmyllie *Dunnichen *East Haven *Edzell *Farnell *Friockheim *Finavon *Glamis *Guthrie *Inverkeilor *Hodgeton *Hillside *Kingsmuir *Letham *Newbigging *Newtyle *Noranside *Memus *Menmuir *Monikie *Muirhead *Murroes *St Vigeans *Tannadice *Tarfside *Tealing *Unthank Places of interest *Aberlemno Sculptured Stones (Pictish symbols) *Angus Folk Museum, Glamis *Arbroath Abbey, place of signing of the Declaration of ArbroathAngus Council: Arbroath Abbey *Barry Mill *Brechin Cathedral *Brechin Castle *Brechin Round Tower *Caledonian Railway (Brechin) *Cairngorms National Park *Carnlochan NNR - National Nature Reserve *Eassie Stone[http://www.megalithic.co.uk/article.php?sid=17730 C.Michael Hogan, Eassie Stone, The Megalithic Portal, ed. A. Burnham, Oct., 2007] *Edzell CastleUndiscovered Scotland: Edzell Castle *Glamis CastleGlamis Castle *House of Dun *Loch of Kinnordy Nature Reserve *The Meffan Museum and Art Gallery (Forfar) *Monboddo House *Montrose Basin Nature Reserve *Montrose Museum Sister areas * – Yantai, Shandong, China. See also *Earl of Angus *List of pre-1975 counties of Scotland References External links *Angus Council * *Website showcasing the best of Angus *Dundee and Angus information portal *Angus walks Category:Angus Category:Council areas of Scotland Category:Counties of Scotland Category:Lieutenancy areas of Scotland